


C'mon & Give Me Some Love Tonight

by keycchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Squirting, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycchan/pseuds/keycchan
Summary: Kai's been recently promoted to Captain in the NCPD. North helps her de-stress by letting them take advantage of the new soundproof office.





	C'mon & Give Me Some Love Tonight

The precinct is quiet, for once — a pretty rare thing, especially considering the season. There are still officers around, of course; she’s been here enough times to recognize more than a few of them, catching up on paperwork and working the coffee machine to near smoking to prep for the late hours. Makes her smirk — almost three centuries past when the world ended and people still need coffee, no matter how fake, to chug along.  _Humanity’s lifeblood: caffeine_.

No one sees her, of course. This isn’t amateur hour. Criminal of her stature, walking into a police station — she’s got some of the best cloaking tech installed into her system that she can fool anything short of a military base. She saunters in, skippin’ easy. Cha-cha slides past the officers, through the bullpen, fists jammed in her oversized jacket pockets as she makes her way past everyone else, until she hits the heavy door at the other end of the precinct. It’s unlocked — just like she was told it’d be.

Jackpot.

She barely resists the urge to hum until she walks in and shuts the door behind her, locking it discretely. And then she  _does_  hum, some snazzy tune over the radio, and her cloaking goes off right as a voice comes to greet her.

“You made it.”

North blinks. Turns, grins cheeky, eyes half lidded. “’Course I did, baby girl. Think I’d break a promise to you?”

Laughter — and it’s a sweet thing, it really is. When North turns to look proper at the person she’s come to visit, she gets this: a woman, in a police captain’s uniform sitting at the desk, with laughing eyes and a winning smile and three jagged scars across the middle of her face. There’s faint music coming over the radio, and Kai looks gorgeous as always.

North can’t help but smile a little over it all. Sure, by profession she’s not supposed to give a shit about the wellbeing of cops, and she sure as shit doesn’t care about most people by nature, but, well. North actually likes this cop. Not enough to stick her neck out for her or risk her own operation to help her out, but enough that she’d maybe feel a little disappointed if she died, and enough that she’s actually pretty grateful that the justice cooperative between the three major cities has been successful over the past few years. Doesn’t hurt North any. The streets are a little safer, some major kingpins are off the streets, but there will always be a criminal underbelly to every major city ready to shift with the waves, and North’s got a solid finger on the pulse of it. She’s not missing out on much.

So this? Pretty good.

In any case, North’s got to admit that she’s glad that it’s working out, because regular Kai already looks damn good, but her with a gorgeous smile and a captain’s uniform?  _Rowr_.

Said police captain laughs when she catches North eyeing her. “Because you have the most honourable reputation, right?”

North sticks her hands up, walking over with a laugh. “Aw, yeah, alright officer. You caught me. I’m a bad girl.”

And then — right as Kai grins, opens her mouth to retort, North lowers her hands, sticks one in her jacket pocket. Thumbs the tiny remote that’s been sitting cozy there all evening. Clicks the button, and watches as Kai suddenly freezes, muscles tensing under her uniform as her cheeks go dark and ruddy, words dying on her mouth as her breath hitches.

The tiny, tiny sound of buzzing. North feels a shiver go down her spine, and it feels  _good_.

North lets the grin spread across her mouth, velvet chocolate across her lips as she saunters on closer, closer, to where Kai’s sitting ramrod straight in her chair. Eyes gone hazy. Time to get the party started.

“You’ve been good for me, though.” North breaks the silence. It’s not a question. Her voice is low, a lazy drawl that makes a minute shiver go through Kai in a way that makes North pleased as fucking  _punch_. “Always been a good girl for me.”

Kai’s breath hitches. She doesn’t move an inch in her chair. Her eyes trail North when she licks her chapped lips and fuck, that’s good. “I — yeah.”

North hums when she reaches the desk. It’s a big thing, real expensive, real heavy. Looks like real wood too, though North knows better than to expect as much, but it looks the part and half the time that’s all that anyone really cares about. She leans against it, ass to the edge, keeps her face cool and collected as she watches Kai in her chair, starting to squirm. It’s not noticeable to most people, but North’s got a pretty good enhanced eyesight, and there’s no way she’s passing up on watching Kai’s pretty hips tremble with what North knows is her trying her best not to move them.

It’s a thought hot enough to make North’s blood thrum. Hot enough to make her bite her lip, teeth staining themselves pink. Hot enough that she hums, leaning forward, a hand coming up to graze Kai’s jaw. It’s strong, defined, as is everything about her is — fuck, North’s seen machinery less built than the woman before her. And it’s amazing to see her trembling, the low buzz still humming between them, North feeling every shiver in her fingertips as she trails them down across Kai’s pretty scars, her dry lips, her tanned throat.

Down, down, to the collar of the stiff dark uniform. Down the stitching on the shoulders, to the soft curve of her breasts where North knows her nipples are probably begging for attention. Lower, lower, past her navel — and  _god_ , there’s a pretty fucking noise when North reaches there — and to her belt, lower to where there are sudden hard bumps over her hips, and then lower still, to her crotch, and then —

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Kai groans abruptly, hips jerking and dark eyes hazy when North’s fingers finally stroke the vibrating bump in her pants. Shudders,  _hard_ , and fuck North dead but that’s the hottest thing she’s seen all week.

“There it is. Been such a good girl for me. Kept it in all day like I asked, didn’t you?” North laughs, and no one can blame her if she’s a little breathless. She thumbs the hard shape in Kai’s pants, the circular bottom. When she abruptly thrusts her hand further down and cups the whole thing, she can’t help the pleased sound that rumbles from her throat when she feels Kai’s crotch vibrating and  _warm_. Damp. Like she’s been like this for hours.  _Fuck_. “And they say desk jobs are boring.”

Kai laughs there, something shaky but genuine and devolves into a little of a sob when North’s other hand thumbs the button and the vibrating goes higher. “D — doing the j — justice system a s — service, huh?”

“Hey, gotta do our part to make society a better place,” North grins, hand still cupped firmly around Kai’s mound, “Gotta make sure our officers get some time to relax, right?”

She removes her hand there, clicks off the vibrator, Kai making a displeased sound when she does. It’s fine. North’s pretty sure she can make up for it. With the way Kai’s looking at her, eyes starting to haze over with lust and want and anticipation, mouth glistening wet from where she’s been biting it — how could North _not_? Kai’s been so good to her after all, and it’s been such a stressful year. And North, well. She’s always been pro-stress relief.

“You’re so good. To all of us, to the world, aren’t you?” North purrs, lowering her voice to that scratchy husk she knows Kai likes. Manoeuvres over to push Kai’s chair back, to stand between her legs. Leans over, and grins. _Let’s get this party started_.

“You work so hard,” North whispers, “So let me be good to _you_.”

If all the above didn’t get North revved and ready for action, the way Kai rapidly nods to her words would sell it. So eager, so responsive. That’s just the way Kai is, anyway; always ready for action, always full of energy for the good things, and this is a _very_ good thing. North grins, straightening back up, and moves aside. Kai — smart thing she is — gets the message easy, stands up and off her chair and pushes it aside. Switches the positions to she’s leaning with her ass against the edge of the desk and North’s back to the wall behind her, because, well. Reality is always a little bit of a bitch, and North is a grand 4’11 on a good day. She’s willing to do a _lot_ for the people she sleeps with, but she draws the line at contorting and stretching her body in awkward positions just to reach Kai’s tits.

Speaking of. North doesn’t waste any time — she shrugs off her leather jacket, throws it aside, and then moves forward to get to work on Kai. North likes to think she’s an excellent multitasker: she’s got her mouth on Kai’s, tongue twisting and licking the moist heat of Kai’s mouth, teeth nipping at darker lips, while her hands are also popping off the pretty faux-gold buttons of Kai’s fancy captain’s uniform. Kai’s hands are white-knuckled where they’re clutching the edge of the desk — no touching this early in, not until North says, she loves how Kai’s memorized the rules of this game by now — and when North kicks Kai’s legs apart to stick her thigh between, she can _feel_ the damp heat coming from the middle, smearing right against the bare skin of North’s leg.

By the time they separate, Kai’s chest is heaving. Reddened mouth smeared messily with North’s apricot pink lipstick. Her dark eyes have gone darker, and North’s pretty sure hers look the same, what with how her gut feels heavy and hungry for more of Kai. When she moves forward to run her tongue against Kai’s lower lip, Kai’s full-body shudder is enough to have North cunt clenching around nothing. Her body is _extremely_ interested. Nothing else in the world matters more right now.

The first time they tried this, North’d spent an unpleasant amount of time unbuttoning the sheer amount of tiny buttons there were on Kai’s office shirt, and then got impatient enough to rip Kai’s undershirt right down the middle. Sure, the results were the same — North got to business, Kai got a fantastic orgasm with enough gush to soak her paperwork, but. Still. The little things matter, you know? Tiny turn offs are still turn offs.

This time, though — this time, Kai’s _learnt_. When North pops open the last button and shoves the jacket down to Kai’s elbows, she’s immediately rewarded: Kai’s breasts, full and tanned and supple, cupped by a burnt orange bra because of _course_ they would be. It makes North laugh.

“Prepped and ready this time, huh?” North grins, winks when Kai’s cheeks go ruddy, “You really are so good to me.”

“Only the best for the best,” Kai jokes breathily, and North laughs harder at the implication that North’s _good_ more than she is at anything else.

She keeps the coat firm ‘round Kai’s elbows while she licks her way back into Kai’s mouth. Like a makeshift restraint, except she knows Kai could break out of them a dozen different ways, and not all of them even have to do with the fact she’s built like a goddamn brick wall. Not that it’s a bad thing. Not at all. There’s something inexplicably hot about it, even — the fact that North’s a pint-sized lady with more bone than meat, and Kai’s as thick as a tree trunk and twice as sturdy, and _still_ lets herself be held back like this. The fact that North’s got someone this strong under her — well.

North isn’t picky about the size and shape of her lovers, but she’s not gonna lie that having someone this strong held down by her command isn’t one of the hottest forms of power play she’s ever done.

As it is, Kai’s trembling a little. Corded muscles shuddering under North’s hands playing on her biceps — her abs quivering where North runs a finger down the soft, deceptive layer of fat that covers them. It’s these little tells that really make the experience fun, honestly. The way Kai’s breath hitches when North’s clever tongue moves from the roof of her mouth to her lips, to her jaw, to her sweet brown throat and down the dip of her collarbones. North can taste the scars, the sweat. When she bites the crook between Kai’s neck and shoulder, Kai exhales low in a way that makes North’s gut stir warm.

And then, this: Kai’s breasts, full and generous, soft as anything. They’re not the biggest tits North’s ever had her mouth on, but they’re one of the better ones, and certainly one of the best sights in this shithole cesspool of a city. They’re good enough to warrant a reward, one that North delivers with pleasure and with her mouth. Kisses, down down down the supple softness, nips a little. Bites Kai’s nipple, right side, through the bra, and hears Kai’s shaky groan, and _feels_ Kai’s hips rock against North’s bare thigh.

She’s got half a mind to perform here. Put on a _real_ show, y’know? Could play with Kai’s breasts through her bra, leave her aching, leave her straining for it hard enough her nipples could probably tear through glass.

But like capitalism, through-the-clothes foolery only sounds better than it is, and usually only works in theory. In reality, it just causes a bad case of dry mouth and the taste of sweaty clothes. Anyway, bras have padding. So North just goes with what works — lowers the orange article with her teeth, until Kai’s pretty brown nipples pop out the top, already hardened to stiff twin peaks and begging for attention. They look good enough to make North salivate. Doesn’t matter that she already knows how each bump feels against her tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Kai moans out shakily when North clasps her warm, wet mouth against a nipple, “Oh, _fuck_. Harder, please —“

 _Least she’s got her please ‘n thank yous down_ , North thinks amusedly before acquiescing with the gentle lady’s gracious demands and really putting her mouth to work. Points her tongue and circles the tip, sucks on them like she’s trying to draw concrete through a straw. Bites a little and _pulls_ and it makes Kai’s hips jerk hard enough that North almost gets pushed backwards. Every noise North draws out of Kai’s throat is the sweetest thing she’s ever heard, and when she draws back, the little thread of saliva connecting North’s tongue and Kai’s nipple forces out the best little _hnngh_ she’s heard in her life.

There’s no mistaking the damp heat pouring from between Kai’s legs, now. Like steam in a sauna — North swears she can almost feel the dampness smear across her skin when she grinds her thigh against Kai’s mound. Her hands move, one to cup the other breast and the other to slide down Kai’s side, down her navel, to right above the hemline of her pants. Kai goes _please, god, North, please,_ and North rewards her good behaviour with her mouth on the other boob and a hand that undoes the belt singlehandedly with skill and experience.

“You’re so good,” North murmurs against Kai’s cleavage, giving her left nipple another quick suck that leaves Kai’s knees shaking, “So fucking good for me.”

“ _North_ ,” Kai pleads, “North, North —“

North hums, “I got you, sweetheart, don’t worry.” And then she slides her hand in and feels _wet_.

No. That’s a little too kind. Too much understatement of the year. Kai is fucking _drenched_ is what she is, her dark, wiry pubes matted sticky from how wet she’s been for the past many hours. There’s so much damp heat around North’s hand it makes her groan around Kai’s nipple — even more so, when she slides her skinny fingers in further and feels Kai’s folds spread around the hard plastic end of the vibrator inside her.

Kai moans, shakes like she’s about to come apart with just that touch, hips trembling from the effort to keep them still. North’s nails click against the plastic end, and then slides her fingertips to feel the thin hempen rope that’s wrapped around the dildo and Kai’s thighs, the rope that’s been keeping the vibrator inside her this whole time, anchored. It’s so wet it’s slick. North can _feel_ it; the stretch of Kai’s pussy around the dildo, hole clenching around it, near dripping with need — god _damn_. Makes North almost wish she had a camera — she has a feeling that she could spend a _lot_ of time just watching Kai’s legs spread, the purple vibrator buzzing inside her slick, tight cunt. Pause, fast forward, rewind, over and over.

But, well. That’s for next time. Right _now_ , North has the real deal in front of her, all wet and ready and _willing_ , begging for it, and her own gut is hot with arousal, her own pussy begging for a touch. When she squeezes her thighs together, it sends a shiver of anticipation up her spine, and a hard shudder through Kai’s.

Fuck it. Party time. Delayed gratification is all well and good, but North’s all about the here and now.

“Back off the table and turn around.” North grunts, her voice maybe a little more husky than she wants.

Kai blinks, dazed. Like she’s a little confused. Just this side of so horny she can’t _think_ and oh, that’s one bigass fucking mood.

She gets it though, eventually, and hauls herself off the desk and off North’s thigh. Makes space, where North happily takes up, hopping onto the desk herself and sitting right on the edge. She watches as Kai’s eyes widen at the position, cheeks ruddy red from all of it, breathing coming heavy and wanting. _Desire_. It’s hot, that look — North doesn’t think she’ll ever get sick of it. It’s already making pussy throb, heat spreading from the centre and up to her brain and making her a little high. It only gets better, _much_ better, when she slips off her shoes and socks, leans back on her elbows, and then shoves Kai’s pants and panties down with a single foot. Exposing her.

Kai’s cunt is so wet there’s a thin, gleaming string of slick stretching from her pussy to the inside of her thighs. Around the dildo and rope. _Dripping_ , onto where her pants and panties sit on the floor.

 _Fuck_. This will be masturbation material for _months_.

“How’re you doing, baby girl?” North says, low and slow and voice like honeyed whiskey. Watches the way it makes Kai’s breath hitch — hitches double, when North’s foot lifts between Kai’s legs, big toe tapping on the slick dildo’s end. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah — _fuck_ , yeah, I am.” Kai pants, and oh, fuck, she’s actually starting to grind a little on North’s foot. North can _feel_ her thatch of dark hair, matted wet, rubbing against her toes. Oh, _fuck_.

North smiles, warm and _hot_ and syrupy, eyes half-lidded as her hands move to slowly unbutton her shirt. Inch by inch, exposing her breasts — they’re too small to really warrant a bra, and North is too lazy to deal with all those clasps and straps bullshit anyway.

She watches Kai’s eyes widen. She watches her breathing _change_.

Her nipples are already perked and ready; coffee-dark against her cocoa skin, and diamond hard. If she presses against the window she could cut through glass. She could break through a fucking _vault_.

As it is, though, right now? She’d much rather them be somewhere much more cozy. And Kai’s mouth is as warm as any.

“Well?” North murmurs, feeling the barest hints of amusement when Kai’s eyes snap from her chest to her eyes. “You gonna keep being a good girl for me?”

Kai nods, rapidly, like she can’t agree harder. “I — yeah, yeah, I am. I mean — I will.”

North extends a hand. Beckoning. Kai comes forward. And then she comes close enough that North can grab her by the back of her neck, and _yanks_ her down towards her.

“Then get to work.” North snarls, and Kai does.

They’ve done this enough times by now that Kai knows North’s body almost as well as her own, and for that North’s grateful as hell. Her body is… well. It sure as shit ain’t what it used to be. She fucking adores how Kai _knows_ by now, knows how much North appreciates Kai leaning forward — hands still behind her back — and attacking North’s collarbone, her shoulders, her chest and her stomach with her tongue and teeth in equal measure. Loves how Kai sucks on her nipple like she’s trying to draw something out, how she uses her teeth and her canines. North’s been putting her body through the ringer since she was a kid, so she’s got no idea whether her lower-than-average sensitivity is because of all of that or because she was born with it, but eh. Doesn’t matter any. It’s still plenty workable, so long as someone’s willing to put in the spit and elbow grease to make it happen.

 Kai’s mouth is wet and warm and aggressive and _really_ doing it for her. She’s not a moaner, North, but her breathing is coming hard and stilted, and she’s clenching her thighs just to ease some of the pressure in her cunt. Kai attacks both her tits with equal viciousness; back and forth, left to right. Sucks on them hard enough to pull off with a pop. Not afraid to be mean, using her teeth in just the right way to make North’s toes curl and her pussy clutch.

And when North finally has enough of that and rolls her hips? Kai’s eyes go _dark_. Glazed over, half-lidded, pupils blown wide and hazy. Hazy like she wants. Hazy like she’s _turned on_. She’s hot for it, and making it known, and it makes North’s blood thrum in anticipation as Kai moves down, lips and tongue brushing over her rips and her stomach to the waistband of her skirt, eyes never leaving North’s. She doesn’t even look desperate — she looks downright _predatory_. Like the animal she absolutely fucking is.

It’s enough to make North grin, breathless. Arousal, pulsing deep and rich and bassy in her gut and through her entire body. Definitely more than enough to make her hike knees up, planted firm on the edges of the desk, her skirt falling to bunch at her hips and expose herself.

Also? Underwear is just as annoying as bras, when it comes down to it.

“God, North — _god_.” Kai breathes, eyes growing wide as she looks at what North proudly calls her _ebony carpet_. Or at least that’s what some of the idiots she sometimes sleeps with calls it anyway. She just calls it her bush, like every other person. Just because she doesn’t have the patience to bleach blonde her fuckin’ pussy fur doesn’t mean it deserves a special name — but it _does_ deserve some special attention.

Like now. Like, _right fucking now_ , actually. Like, holy shit, she’s not someone who gets drenched like Kai does, okay; she’s in a perpetual state of dehydration, so her downstairs situation isn’t always the slickest in the city. But it doesn’t mean she doesn’t function like she should, and no matter how little the rain she blesses down in africa, she _sure as shit_ ain’t dry right now. And she bets Kai notices it, the way she’s staring hungrily down at her.

“North,” Kai breathes, “Can I…”

“Kai.”

Kai looks up. “Yeah?”

North cocks a brow. “Stop talking, and make your mouth useful.”

Something flashes in Kai’s eyes, then. Hunger, maybe. Lust — definitely. And the same probably radiates through North when Kai finally sinks to her knees properly, gets herself good and comfortable, and presses her mouth against North’s mound. North’s hips jerk without her even meaning to. Eyes shutting at just the _idea_ of Kai’s hot mouth on her. Fuck, maybe she’s gone for a longer dry spell than she thought. Kai doesn’t even have her mouth open yet, hasn’t even used her tongue on her and North’s already feeling this hot.

And then Kai promptly rectifies the situation by licking North from hole to clit in one grand, flattened sweep.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” North groans, her legs falling open of their own accord. Because oh _shit_ , that’s good. That’s — that’s really fucking good. North’s no wordsmith and she definitely doesn’t have the brainpower to think about how it feels, to have Kai’s tongue against her, flat and warm and sweeping a line across her wet slit over and over and over. Everytime her tongue caresses her sensitive front hole and licks around her even more sensitive clit — it makes North shiver, _hard_ , eyes rolling back and shutting as she leans against her elbows.

She’s not a talker. There’s not a lot of _conversation_ going on, because North isn’t a big moaner, and Kai’s got her mouth full of pussy. Not that it matters, because the room is nowhere _near_ quiet. Kai’s having a fucking _feast_ down there, nothing short of an earthquake or a heavy metal serenade in the room can cover the wet, sloppy noises she’s making, and fuck North dead but she’s into this so bad that Kai’s fucking _moaning_ into her cunt. Like? What more could North ask for?

Even North’s breathing has picked up the pace and then promptly gone to fuck itself erratically. Her hips are shaking from the effort of keeping still while Kai laps at her cunt like she’s lapping up water, tongue strong and flicking across North’s erect, throbbing clit, lips opening and closing against North’s folds as she puts her whole mouth into it. There’s even the littlest hint of teeth, and North thinks she deserves a wholeass golden award for _not_ grabbing Kai by the hair and grinding so hard into her face she’ll be moisturized for a week.

… _Actually, you know what? Fuck prizes_. North lies back properly, feeling probably important paper documentation getting stuck to the sweat on her back, but it doesn’t matter, because she’s got her hands surging forward to tangle as much they can into Kai’s short-cropped hair. She grunts, and Kai _moans_ , and then Kai is — oh, fuck, Kai’s going _harder_ , and nothing short of divine intervention is going to stop North from grinding on Kai’s face now.

Kai holds North’s clit — bigger than most, thank you genetics — delicate between her teeth, flutters her tongue in short, hard flicks and North feels paper _scrunch_ under her back from her spine arching into it. Her body feels like a nightclub — pulsing, arousal thrumming in her system like deep bass and singing in her ears like treble, her orgasm stirring hot and tight below her belly like a fucking fire. Her legs are clutching Kai’s head, her feet against Kai’s shoulder blades, and then Kai lets go and points her tongue and _shoves her tongue into North’s cunt_ and fuck, fuck, shit, she’s coming, she’s —

A soundless gasp is all North’s mouth comes up with as her orgasm hits her, fireworks behind her eyelids as it sings in her blood, cunt clenching over and over around nothing as the afterwaves slam into her. Like, holy _shit_. She can feel her muscles twitching a little from how _good_ it is.

Her body feels a little bit like liquid gold by the time the afterwaves ease and ebb into just a quiet glow of pleasure, her pussy pleasantly slick with her own slick and saliva. It would be so easy for her to just stretch out, close her eyes and nap —

But instead North opens her eyes, and looks down to where Kai’s watching her, dark eyes almost completely glazed over in desire. Still watching her, breathing heavy, gleaming wet from nose to chin with North’s fluids, so _obedient_ and, shit. North’s not one to leave someone waiting too long. Delayed gratification is only good within so much time before it just gets frustrating after all — and no one can say North isn’t the type to give the people what they want.

She smirks, easing up to sit. Kai’s eyes seem to jolt out of her trance when North does, snaps to every movement North makes, especially when North hops off the desk, leaving wrinkled and sweat-soaked paper in her wake. Her skirt falls back down, hides her slick thighs.

She thinks Kai actually looks _disappointed_.

Well.

Time to change that.

“Lie down.” North says, voice low and husky and a little rough from her orgasm. She licks her mouth. Kai watches her tongue. “On the desk.”

Kai’s eyes flicker back up to her own, and _wow_ , is it real nice to see Kai’s tanned throat swallow with anticipation. Her cheeks and shoulders turn ruddy red, dark in embarrassment and lust, but just like she always is: she’s good at taking orders. A good girl, just the _best_ girl in this whole district, this whole goddamn city. Standing for North on shaky legs, so wet she’s dripping in thin streaks to the floor. Obediently climbing onto the desk and sitting, arms still bound behind her. When her thick ass rests on the faux-wood desk, her slick actually smears onto the papers beneath her. North wishes she had a camera; this image belongs on a goddamn hall of fame.

Well. Can’t always get what you want in life. But Kai’s looking at North like she’s _desperate_ to cum, and North?

North’s a fixer. Can fix anyone up with anything.

North’s gonna rock her fucking _world_.

“Relax for me,” North purrs, laying it on thick as she surges forward, parting Kai’s thick tanned thighs. Lets her eyes linger on Kai’s for a bit, before they trail down to her supple tits, her soft belly, down down to the thatch of dark hair matted wet and gleaming, pink-brown folds and rim clenched around the plastic end of the dildo shoved inside her. North traces the stretched entrance with her finger. Kai’s hips _jerk_ , and her mouth groans. North grins. “Look at you. Shit, just _look_ at you, babydoll. Wet and pretty and so good for me.”

Kai throws her head back, panting, as North gathers the slick on her fingers and starts slowly circling Kai’s clit. It’s smaller than North’s own, but it does what it should, and North’s _very_ good with her hands. The other one, the free one, moves to cop a feel of Kai’s belly, her hips, her ribs, and then finally her breasts. Massages one with expert precision — goes on a gut feeling and pinches Kai’s nipple hard, tugs a little —

Kai almost _jackknifes in half_ , sounds coming out of her throat like they’re being punched out of her, and North can’t help the grin as she does it again. And again. Her other hand keeps rubbing slow, slow circles around Kai’s clit, and Kai’s shaking all over. So riled up already, from just _this_.

Kai could come from this alone, North knows. Just keep rubbing, keep massaging, and then maybe go a little faster and that’s it. It’s certainly not a bad way to rub one out, and Kai’s obviously enjoying this.

But, hell. North’s a performer at heart, and she’s feeling loose-limbed and generous after her own orgasm. Kai really _has_ been good, after all, so why not give her a little reward? Not like it’s any burden on North to let go of Kai’s breast and reach into her other pocket for the knife she always keeps on her person. Slices up the rope holding Kai’s dildo in place, letting it fall and exposing the raw, red indents in Kai’s skin, gorgeous enough that North _has_ to lathe her tongue against the rivets, Kai’s thighs trembling against each run of her mouth, jerking a little when North _bites_.

With the rope gone, North can finally get her grip on the base of the dildo, hard plastic and still. A little difficult, considering how slippery it is from how _wet_ Kai’s been for at least half the day, but North manages. And when she starts slowly, _slowly_ pulling it out from where it’s been inside Kai, Kai _moans_ , half-choked and gorgeous, and North’s mouth maybe salivates a little just. Watching. The firm silicone that’s been inside Kai being pulled out, Kai’s pussy lips pink and clamped around it and just. Hot damn.

North pulls it out until it’s just the flared tip inside, Kai’s cunt clenching around it. Kai’s begging a little, quiet sobs of _please, please, please please pleasepleaseplease I want to come, I need to come_ , pretty enough to make a mixtape out of. North listens to it for a little while, teasing. Gathers up some of Kai’s own juices on the tip of the dildo to push gently back into her, dipping the tip in shallowly. Teasing. Kai’s hips are thrusting into nothing.

And then North _shoves_ the dildo in in one thrust, and Kai has to bite her tongue to keep from sobbing out a moan loud enough to hear in fucking _Zentra_. North grins, heat starting to fill her own system as Kai releases her tongue, starts begging for North to do it _again, harder, please_ , and North is a generous soul because she definitely, absolutely starts _fucking_ Kai with the dildo hard enough to make Kai _cry_.

North’s got her mouth on Kai’s inner thigh, one hand on Kai’s tits and the other fucking Kai with the dildo. She lathes her tongue up and down the muscled flesh, teeth sinking a little into the meat of it. She moves up, too; sucks Kai’s nipples, bites and plays unmercifully with the hardened peaks using her teeth and tongue, suckling hard before moving back to her thighs. Kai’s whole body is thrumming, muscles tense, back a fucking beautiful arched line of tension. Beads of sweat across her body as North’s thrusting the dildo into her, wet noises with every shove in and out, unmistakeably dirty and unforgivably _hot_.

Then North’s mouth blazes a burning trail lower, her free hand jams into her jacket pocket, and North seals her mouth over Kai’s clit right as she flicks on the vibrator to the highest setting.

Kai _screams_.

“— Oh god, oh my _god_ ,” Kai moans, her voice shaking with how fucking turned on she is and jerking with every slap of North’s palm and the dildo inside her, “Fuck, fuck, shit, _North_ —“

North doesn’t respond, mostly because her mouth is too busy clamped around Kai’s clit, sucking hard and pointing her tongue to flick against it as fast as she can. Rubbing, licking, sucking and sucking, tongue tracing intricate patterns fast and unmerciful, her hand fucking drenched from where it’s slamming the vibrator into Kai. She’s fucking Kai so hard Kai’s jerking up everytime she slams home, stuffing Kai so full of silicone cock, Kai moaning so long and loud she’s drooling, and then North sucks Kai’s clit back in her mouth and _grinds_ the vibrator in —

Kai chokes out a groan, long and loud and sensuous as velvet as she comes in wet pulses, hard enough to splash North from nose to neck, cunt clenching and contracting hard enough to push the still-vibrating dildo right out and onto the floor. North’s got Kai’s juices down to her skirt, painting her mouth glistening, and Kai is just. The most gorgeous picture, lying back sated and panting on the desk, full chest heaving, a gleaming wet mess from the tits down, legs still open and exposed to show her cunt clenching over and over on nothing and still dripping to the table and onto the floor.

Michelangelo would cry. Renoir would eat his damn hat. This is the most gorgeous thing North’s seen yet, and the birth of venus can fuckin’ _suck it_.

“Oh, fuck,” Kai breathes, heavy and ragged and sounding so _pleased_ that North vibrates with it, “Oh _shit_ , North. Wow.”

“Congrats on the promotion, by the way,” North grins, winking as she turns the vibrator off, “Real glad that this new office of yours is soundproof, huh?”

Kai _laughs_ there, loud and bouncing and sweet and so contagiously happy that North grins and surges forwards, leaning over Kai’s glistening body and capturing her mouth in her own, lips and jaw still slick with Kai’s own cum. When North pulls away, Kai trails after her, wanting.

But North knows better than to overstay her welcome — especially when she’s one of the most wanted criminals in this country, and sitting in the office of the police captain for the central Del district. She presses one last kiss to Kai’s sternum, and then shrugs her jacket back on. Slips on her socks and shoes, tucks the wet vibrator and the remote on Kai’s chair for her to clean. It’s a good thing that Kai cleared her schedule today — nothing should ruin this good thing they’ve got going, and definitely not today’s good streak by having someone walk in or have the phone ring.

When she turns to leave, North throws one last glance at Kai. Gorgeous and still damp with sweat, skin gleaming under the office light, body bronze and built like a fucking ancient greek statue. North can’t help but trace the muscled, defined curves of Kai’s tanned thighs as she sits up on the desk, fishing for clean panties in her desk. And when North’s eyes finally trail back up, to the smiling face looking back at her —

North only smirks right back, playfully salutes, and disappears from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash february y'all, this is the first fic i've written this year aren't you glad
> 
> kai deserves her orgasm and it's about time i wrote it. pls be kind i haven't written a proper explicit fic in.............ever. this was a good was to start. happy 2019 ilyall god bless


End file.
